Sanctuary
by Kurenai Sakeme
Summary: OneShot. In her favorite room in Genkai's temple, Yukina reflects on past events and thinks about her estranged brother. Better than it sounds, please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Authoress Note: Another random one-shot, this time a brotherly-sisterly love thing. (No romance, however!) Anyway, this is based off of my string belief that Yukina knows that Hiei is her long-lost twin brother, and that she doesn't tell him for one reason or another. I have a few theories about that. But, in any case, enjoy!

* * *

****

Sanctuary_ By: Kurenai Sakeme_

Here I sit, alone, like so many other nights spent here in my favorite place in Genkai's temple, an old, unused prayer room.

I found it on my third day living here with Genkai-san, and she told me that I could clean it up and make it my own if I wanted to. She even offered to move my new bed into it. But I turned her down on the bed thing, I wanted to maintain a sense of mystique in my little sanctuary. If I slept in here regularly, it would become a regular fixture and ruin the effect of a special room.

I did, however, clean it up nicely. I polished all of the gold plating and brass and copper ornaments, rearranged some of the misplaced ceremonial items to their proper places, and scrubbed the hardwood floors to a shine. Then I ripped up the old tatami mats before the statue of some human god and replaced them with new ones not ruined by age and many sittings.

After I finished, I spent a great deal of my evening time in my prayer room. I renamed it the Sanctuary Room after the sense of peace it instilled in my soul, and now I use it to think and calm myself when I can't sleep or feel restless. Genkai-san knows not to disturb me when I am in the Sanctuary Room, and so I am left alone unless Kazuma decides to pay me a visit.

Kazuma…he's complimented me on how I fixed up the Sanctuary Room many times, and he tells me that one day he wants me to do the same thing to our future home. I don't know what he means, considering I don't remember ever making such plans with Kazuma, but he does have a tendency to act oddly around me. I don't think I ever want to leave this temple and my Sanctuary, I am completely content with my present situation.

Well, almost completely content.

Most of the time when I enter the Sanctuary Room, I think of you, Hiei. My brother, the one that I searched for for so many years. I have found you, but I can't bring myself to tell you that I know who you really are, even though I am positive you are aware, too.

I used to think that I was imagining things when I was small, the black flickers from the corner of my eye seemed to just be shadows on the snow of the ice world I lived in. But now I know it was you, brother, watching over me as I grew.

I knew about a year after I met you that my search for you had finally come to a close. You seemed so unexplainably familiar the first time I saw you that I knew that we had some sort of connection. The way you came to my rescue for no apparent reason struck me as odd, too. You didn't seem to be part of the team at all, you seemed as though you had your own mission. Despite my uncertainties, I knew that I was indebted to you and that I had best forget about it. You told me, after all, that you were just another member of the team.

But then the Dark Tournament came around, and I found myself thinking of you often, and subconsciously calling you 'brother.' Some human scientists have said that twins have a special connection from birth, one that tells them about their twin. I think that that's what was going on when I started to think of you as 'brother.'

And then I heard a conversation between you and Kurama about me. Kurama wanted to know why you wouldn't tell me the truth. At that moment, I realized that my intuition had told me the truth. You were my estranged sibling, supposedly dead from the fall from the land of the apparitions to the Makai below.

Many times I have asked myself why you don't seem to want to tell me the truth. Maybe you do know that I know, and figure there's no use in telling me something I already am aware of. Or maybe you are afraid of my reaction. Or maybe you think yourself not worthy of me, or vice-versa. Whatever the case, I hope you resolve it soon.

Just as many times, however, I have asked myself why I can't bring myself to tell you that I know the truth. It's just some unexplainable drive within me that tells me not to tell you a thing. To remain just naïve, clueless Yukina.

I want to know that you know that I know what the truth really is. I want to hold you in my arms and shed a tear of joy for you, because I finally know that I have truly found you.

I was hoping that you would realize that I knew who you were when I gave you the tear gem given to me by Rui, the one that our mother shed for us. I was hoping to someday catch you gazing into it, thinking about us and our mother. But I have yet to see you do such a thing.

Dear brother, maybe someday one of us will finally admit the truth to the other. But until then I will love you silently, like the sister I am, and wait for that day.

For now, I'll leave my sisterly emotions in my Sanctuary Room, to be left untouched by others who might taint them.

And so I leave my Sanctuary a slightly lighter person, unloaded of some of my troubling thoughts once more. Because the secret to my Sanctuary Room is not the cleanliness or work I put into it, nor the silence and peace that emanates from it. The secret of my Sanctuary Room is the thoughts that I can contemplate and leave there; the thoughts and emotions that have separated me from my race of ice maidens.

Hiei-san, you saved me from an icy coffin of unfeeling coldness, something I would have faced had I not left the ice world to find you on my own. Unintentionally, you led me to a home here with Genkai-san, and friends and people that love me, something I would have never found on that floating island of desensitized despair. I am so grateful there are no words to express my emotions.

So thank you.

* * *

How was it? Please review! I hope it was good! 


End file.
